Forever and Always
by Democratic Anarchy
Summary: Set in the future, Brittany gets a call about Santana that she had never wanted in a million years. Songfic and one-shot of the song "Forever and Always" by Parachute. Brittana. Rated T to be safe.


**_Forever__ and Always_**

So, I've recently become obsessed with Glee! My favorite pairing is Brittany with Santana, and I've really been wanting to write a fanfic with them. Then, I was listening to this wonderful song, "Forever and Always" by Parachute, and I decided on writing a songfic! I love that song so much, but it makes me really sad...I highly recommend it. Enjoy. I don't own Glee.

* * *

><p>In their apartment in the city, among a never-ending amount of other apartments, Brittany S. Pierce waits. She fiddles with her phone between her fingers and debates over whether to give her fiancée a call. Santana was never one to keep her waiting. If there was one thing that Brittany knew, it was that Santana loved her, and wouldn't want to miss a minute of being with her. Worry, that inescapable creeping thing, sank into her mind once more. 'Where are you?', she thought.<p>

Instead of calling Santana, Brittany flung herself off the chair she had been sitting in, and went towards the kitchen. Searching desperately for Santana's coworker's contact information, she resolves to get in touch with them instead.

_Have you seen Santana?_, she writes.

Arduous minutes pass until she gets a response: _No. Why, is something wrong?_

Brittany doesn't have the energy to respond. The growing, pervasive sense of worry culminates within her, even though she knew that she was acting foolish. Any minute now, she knew that Santana would come home, and they would laugh about all of this. But that dark feeling was still in the back of her mind.

So, she walks back towards the living room to look out the window. She can see the street, and knows that she would be able to see Santana's car parked if she were home. But, still nothing is there.

The phone ringing snaps her back into reality. She picks it up, desperately hoping that it's Santana saying that she'll be home soon. It isn't.

The woman on the phone asks if she is Ms. Pierce, and is answered with a shaky 'yes'.

"Something's happened," the woman says. "Please come to the hospital as quickly as you can."

The words don't fully register in Brittany's mind. Instead, she imagines back to the previous December. Snowy and beautiful as it was, nothing could compare to the look on Santana's face as she bent down on one knee. She told Brittany, before the question, that, "_I want you forever, forever and always, through the good and the bad and the ugly. We'll grow old together, forever and always."_ They both cried as they hugged for the first time as an engaged couple.

Brittany almost forgets to put on shoes as she rushes out of their apartment.

* * *

><p>She pulls up to the emergency entrance and nearly falls out of the car in her rush to get into the hospital. Composing herself, she walks up to the reception desk and doesn't bother to look around. She's only interested in one thing.<p>

The receptionist motions for a nurse to show her the way. Walking down the millions of halls, it's like a maze to Brittany. All whiteness and sickness and grief and death. She barely hears the nurse explain to her the accident and Santana's condition.

They reach a door identical to every other door that Brittany has seen. She tries to make a straight face as she walks into the room and lets out the breath she didn't even realize she had been holding.

Santana is on a white bed. Machines are attached to her. Brittany hears beeps but only registers the way Santana is breathing. Fast and hard, like she can't quite catch her breath. Her fiancée looks up at her and smiles weakly. She has on a large bandage on her temple before and various cuts and bruises on her face. Brittany hadn't noticed these before. But she does now.

They don't say anything. There is nothing to say. Brittany knows that if she tries to speak, she would cry. She needs to be strong for Santana. So, she just sits next to her and holds her hand. It's too tight, Brittany knows, but she can't control herself.

Santana is the first to speak. But it isn't about the accident. She talks about their future: the wedding, possible children, the good life. A house on the hillside where they could stay. Santana says that, "_We can _s_tay there forever, forever and always, t__hrough the good and the bad and the ugly_. _We'll grow old together, and always remember_, w_hether rich or for poor or for better_. _We'll still love each other, forever and always."_

Almost instantaneously, an idea comes to Brittany. She squeezes Santana's hand once more before she walks to the doorway and calls in the nurse. She whispers something into her ear, and then the nurse leaves. Brittany wants this to be a surprise for Santana. She needs it to be.

Minutes pass in that same crushing silence as when Brittany had first arrived. A chaplain finally comes, and Santana can only look at Brittany. He says a couple verses to them, but not before Brittany asks to borrow the rings of the couple on the other side of the room. For that brief moment, everyone is happy. The chaplain's words sink into Brittany as her and Santana are finally together in matrimony.

Her tears begin to fall on the floor, but she does nothing to wipe them away. She turns and looks at Santana, not at the bandages, or the scrapes, or the machines, but into her eyes. And as a steady stream of tears has accumulated on her cheeks, Brittany says, "_I want you forever, forever and always_, _through the good and the bad and the ugly_. _We'll grow old together, and always remember_, w_hether happy or sad or whatever_. _We'll still love each other, forever and always_. _Forever and always, forever and always."_

With her words, the vows are finished. But the beeps of the machines are starting to slow down. Brittany can barely hear Santana, and she is no longer squeezing her hand back anymore. Santana's voice is almost too low as she says, "_I love you forever, forever and always. __Please just remember even if I'm not there. __I'll always love you, forever and always_."

* * *

><p>Did you like it? The italicized lines were the lyrics, but the story is the same as in the song. Please review.<p> 


End file.
